


The One I Need

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Wanda comfort one another.





	The One I Need

Wanda watched Steve punch the bag. She’d been in his head. She knew how much anger and fear were still there, how alone he really was. He was so calm on the outside.

She walked up behind him and when he stopped punching, she touched his shoulder.

He was smiling when he turned. 

“You’re the only one who knows,” he told her. 

“The ones who pay attention know,” she answered and took his hand. “There are more of us than you think.” She kissed his palm and placed it against her face. 

“Right now, you’re the only one I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
